Problem: Marguerite drove 100 miles in 2.4 hours. If Sam drove for 3 hours at the same average rate as Marguerite, how many miles did he drive?
We have that Marguerite drove $100 \textnormal{ miles}$ in $2.4 \textnormal{ hours}$. We are told that this proportionality applies to Sam as well. So, if Sam drove for $3 \textnormal{ hours},$ he must have traveled $100 \textnormal{ miles} \cdot \frac{3 \textnormal{ hours}}{2.4 \textnormal{ hours}}$, or $\boxed{125\textnormal{ miles}}.$